41st Field Artillery Regiment
The 41st Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army. History Lineage Constituted 26 August 1918 in the Regular Army as the 41st Artillery (Coast Artillery Corps) *Organized 1 October 1918 at Fort Monroe, Virginia Demobilized 22 December 1918 at Fort Monroe, Virginia *Reconstituted 15 January 1921 in the Regular Army as the Hawaiian Railway Battalion Organized 22 December 1921 at Fort Kamehameha, Hawaii *Redesignated 1 June 1922 as the 41st Artillery Battalion (Railway) (Coast Artillery Corps) Reorganized and redesignated 1 July 1924 as the 41st Coast Artillery *Inactivated (less 1st Battalion) 30 June 1931 at Fort Kamehameha, Hawaii Activated (less 1st Battalion) 21 April 1942 at Fort Hase, Hawaii *Disbanded (less Batteries A, D, and G) 25 May 1944 at Fort Kamehameha, Hawaii (Batteries D and G - hereafter separate lineages) (Battery A concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 831st Coast Artillery Battery; disbanded 13 August 1944 at Fort Kamehameha, Hawaii) *1st Battalion, 41st Coast Artillery, and the 831st Coast Artillery Battery reconstituted 28 June 1950 in the Regular Army; concurrently consolidated with the 41st Field Artillery Battalion (active) (see ANNEX) and consolidated unit designated as the 41st Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 41st Infantry Division Relieved 6 April 1951 from assignment to the 3rd Infantry Division (United States) Assigned 2 December 1954 to the 3d Infantry Division Inactivated 1 July 1957 at Fort Benning, Georgia, and relieved from assignment to the 3d Infantry Division Reorganized and redesignated 31 July 1959 as the 41st Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 41st Field Artillery Withdrawn 16 August 1988 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System * ANNEX Constituted 5 July 1918 in the National Army as the 41st Field Artillery and assigned to the 14th Division Organized 10 August 1918 at Camp Custer, Michigan Demobilized 6 February 1919 at Camp Custer, Michigan Reconstituted 1 October 1933 in the Regular Army as the 41st Field Artillery Redesignated 1 October 1940 as the 41st Field Artillery Battalion, assigned to the 3d Division (later redesignated as the 3d Infantry Division), and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a bend barry of eight Argent, of the field and Azure repeated, overall a broad arrow Or. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “MISSION ACCOMPLISHED” in Black letters. *Symbolism The bend, from the coat of arms approved for the former 41st Coast Artillery Regiment and the broad arrow from that of the 41st Field Artillery Battalion, symbolize the consolidation of these two units. The bend carries the eight bars of the old Hawaiian flag and arms indicating the origin of the 41st Coast Artillery Regiment as companies of the Coast Defenses of Honolulu. The broad arrow was used in the coat of arms of the 41st Field Artillery Battalion to symbolize celerity of movement and shock of impact. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 41st Field Artillery Battalion on 11 January 1952. It was redesignated for the 41st Artillery Regiment on 15 April 1958. It was amended to change the description by addition of symbolism for charges taken from the original coat of arms on 26 July 1963. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 41st Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Gules, a bend barry of eight Argent, of the field and Azure repeated, overall a broad arrow Or. *Crest On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules a four-headed wyvern without wings of the first scaled Azure and langued Or grasping a mace Silver with seven spikes Gold charged with a roundel parti per pale Gules and Vert. Motto MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. **Symbolism *Shield The bend, from the coat of arms approved for the former 41st Coast Artillery Regiment and the broad arrow from that of the 41st Field Artillery Battalion, symbolize the consolidation of these two units. The bend carries the eight bars of the old Hawaiian flag and arms indicating the origin of the 41st Coast Artillery Regiment as companies of the Coast Defenses of Honolulu. The broad arrow was used in the coat of arms of the 41st Field Artillery Battalion to symbolize celerity of movement and shock of impact. *Crest The four heads of the wyvern refer to the unit's four spearhead attacks in World War II. Blue and white are the colors of the shoulder sleeve insignia of the 3d Division to which the organization is assigned. The mace and the red and green colors, from the arms of Colmar, France, refer to the unit's distinguished action during the capture of that city for which it was awarded three unit decorations. Red, green and white, the colors of the national flag of Italy, allude to the organization's action at Anzio. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 41st Field Artillery Battalion on 11 January 1952. It was redesignated for the 41st Artillery Regiment on 15 April 1958. It was amended to change the description by addition of symbolism for charges taken from the original coat of arms on 26 July 1963. The coat of arms was amended to add a crest on 21 April 1966. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 41st Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) http://www.stewart.army.mil/units/1BCT/unit141FA/home.asp * 2nd Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 41st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3444 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 041